No time for TV
by whitehairedallthaway
Summary: a weird noise woke ryou from his sleep, seeing light. he thinks there is someone intruding his house, but acctualy it is someone trying to intrude HIM (boy x boy, yaoi... don't like don't read) THIS STORY IS M RATED FOR GRAPHIC TALKING, AND IT CONTAINS SMEXY LEMON, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


**Hello, I am … just call me Amarante ****_(flower that never fades)_**

**This is my first fanfic. (and I start with a M rated, OW GAWED), anywayzzz. Please don't flame, beause I'll just flame back. And I hope you'll enjoy my storie (full with delicious lemon.**

**Ryou = hikari**

**Bakura = yami**

**" ****is spoken"**

**_'_****_Is thought' _**

* * *

With a shock his eyes were open. Little Ryou Bakura, now the rightful owner of the millennium-ring, had woken from a sound. He let his eyes wander to the place with light, the kitchen. Ryou had had a movie night with Marik again. only Marik had to leave in the middle of a movie, Ryou just had to see it. And it was 00:00 AM when he finally had fallen asleep. Ryou knew there was a knife hidden behind the one of the cushions of the couch only Ryou had just to grab it but maybe it was already to late. As soon as Ryou heard some more rumbling noise he shuffled somewhat forward trying to grab the hidden knife. But suddenly the sound had stopped and the kitchen light went off. Ryou swallowed a few times and closed his eyes. he tried to concentrate himself on the sound the intruder could make, but all he heard was the ticking of the clock.

Then, out of the blue, there was a hand covering Ryou's mouth, which directly muffled the yelp Ryou had given. A light switched on and Ryou saw his own yami who was smirking like there was no tomorrow. "you are so pathetic" he said and took his hand of Ryou's mouth. Ryou's shocked expression turned into an angry glare. "YOU IDIOT, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT" Ryou yelled at the former spirit of the millennium-ring. Bakura laughed and cupped Ryou's face between his fingers "you look cute when you are angry" he stated. "now move, I want to watch TV" Ryou obeyed and went to sit on their couch.

Bakura had been living with him every since he gained his own body'. "just to gain strength" he had told Ryou. But Ryou knew better. Plus the thief may be know for his harsh-fully treatments and his self-centred ego in the past. But now, he's the hottest guy at school. A bad boy, yes indeed. A player, a murderer, the coolest kid in the world, his muscles make every woman, girl, and Marik faint.

Right now Bakura was in just his underpants, a green with black boxer short. His messy white-gray hair limply hanging over his shoulders, muscles relaxed, in his left hand a cold beer which he probably just took from the refrigerator in the kitchen and his right hand resting on his leg, very close to a certain area which made Ryou blush at thought.

"like what you are seeing?" a now somewhat husky voice asked Ryou who clearly had been staring at Bakura's crotch. "uhh…." Ryou's blush darkened and he turned his head away from his yami. A dark chuckle was heard and Ryou's face became even redder. The TV was turned off again and Ryou could feel Bakura shifting on the couch. There was a short silence in which Ryou started to fiddle with the upper-button of his shirt. Then Ryou could feel Bakura moving somewhat closer to him, but he still didn't dare to look. He was so ashamed, being caught staring. Suddenly there was a somewhat heavy breathing next to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. A jolt went trough his body when Bakura started to lick his ear.

"mnnghh, b-bakura what a- AHH- are you d-doing" Ryou asked moaning and warping his arms around his yami. "something you are clearly enjoying" Bakura whispered in his ear.

"I am no-OOOHT" Ryou tried to say but Bakura's licking skills where to much for his weak and sensitive body. "very convincing" Bakura said smirking against his ear. Then Bakura took Ryou's earlobe in his mouth sucking on it a little, Ryou let another moan slip from his throat, turning his head to give Bakura some space. Bakura attacked his neck and began to bite and suck, leaving a chain of love bites around his throat. Ryou moaning every time Bakura bit again.

Ryou let out a moan of disappointment when Bakura left his neck, and he tried to pull him back. It had felt so good, and now Ryou had tasted the forbidden fruit, he wanted more. Bakura kissed him on his cheek and slowly went placing soft featherlike kisses on the corner of Ryou's mouth. Ryou, couldn't hold himself back anymore turned his head and slammed his lips onto Bakura's and began to kiss and lick his lips. Bakura was stunned, his adorable and innocent yadonushi was kissing him, and rough. He smirked into the kiss and began to kiss back, opening his mouth to let Ryou take the lead. Just for a moment.

Ryou felt Bakura smirking and opening his mouth, which Ryou directly invaded with his tongue. Swirling and turning the muscle around to taste every little bit of Bakura's hot carven. He could taste his own blood, which Bakura had drank from his neck. Ryou started to lick Bakura's own tongue to get him to move back, which Bakura after a few seconds did. Licking and sucking at Ryou's tongue driving it back into his owners mouth. Bakura pressed Ryou down by his shoulders so he would totally top him. Ryou moaned and groaned as pleasure ran trough his body electing every touch he and Bakura shared. And when Bakura had let out a moan too Ryou's pants suddenly became a few sizes to small.

Bakura and Ryou broke apart for air. Panting above Ryou, Bakura stared down at his beloved hikari "my, my, someone is a little exited" Bakura chuckled as he began to kiss Ryou's neck again. "mmnngghhh you s-started ittt" Ryou hissed and moaned. Bakura chuckled against Ryou's neck "but who would have thought, that my adorable little hikari, would be so easy to turn on". "I-I'm no-_OH_-ot turned on mnnghh, ahhh" Ryou moaned at his yami.

"AHH" Ryou screamed and Bakura hissed in pleasure when Bakura slamed his crotch into Ryou's hard-on "mnngh, not turned on a- ATttt all" Bakura said rocking his hips into Ryou's. Ryou grabbed Bakura's hair and his other hand onto Bakura's shoulder " MNNH, AHH" Ryou was moaning like crazy with every time Bakura's hips came in contact with his.

Than it all stopped. Bakura backed off Ryou and sat on his knees staring lustfully at his treasure. "mnnhg" Ryou moaned at the lost of the warm body. "ngh, stay, continue, please" he said sprawled out on the couch. "if you want me than take of your clothes" Bakura said huskly wile standing up. "Ryou started to blush but started to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Not noticing Bakura leaving the room.

When Ryou was just in his underpants and socks Bakura was sitting next to him again, hiding the things he'd grabbed. "let me help you with those Bakura said aiming Ryou's boxers. Ryou blushed but let Bakura do whatever he wanted to do. Bakura bowed over Ryou again, but now facing his boxers. Bakura brought down his head very close to the bugle that was showing the obvious needs of the younger one. Ryou looked down at Bakura who had taken the rim of his underpants into his mouth and was currently pulling it down. Blowing hot air trough his nose on his erection.

"mngh" Ryou looked away as the boxers where fully removed and his erection had sprang free. Ryou tried to cover himself up. With his hands but Bakura had grabbed them and held them away from Ryou's penis. Ryou looked down again only to see Bakura starting to lick his inter thigh, it was sending shivers down Ryou's spine. Bakura then suddenly grabbed his penis and gave it a good long lick, making sure that no place was left untouched. Ryou's eye's went wide and he let out a long moan bucking his hips up. Bakura pressed and held them down with his free hand. Ryou had given up on hiding himself and just buried his nails into the soft white locks of Bakura's hair.

Bakura stopped once again, looking up at his panting hikari. "tell me what you want" he said huskly" Ryou's blush couldn't turn much redder and he turned his head "n-no" he said. He didn't dare. Bakura than teasingly blew hot at Ryou's penis. Bakura could see that Ryou was in serious need, and if that boy didn't answer fast he didn't know if he could restrain himself.

"ahh.. O-ohkay …" Ryou suddenly moaned Bakura looked up a smirk spread across his face. "yes…" Bakura said full lust making sure to blow as much air to the erected flesh. "I-" Ryou started.. "I … uhggnn… I want you to..AHHH, just… nnnggh. BAKURA SUCK ME!" Ryou suddenly screamed trying to push Bakura's head down on his penis. "oh please.. please I beg you" Ryou started to plea when he, after a few seconds still didn't feel that wet carven. Bakura than engulfed just the head and sucked REALY hard. "AHHH YES," Ryou closed his eyes bucking his hips to make Bakura go deeper.

Bakura closed his eye's too and took more of Ryou into his mouth, tasting the precum on it. slowly Bakura had engulfed Ryou's whole length and he started to hum, sending jolts of pleasure down Ryou's spine. Bakura started to bop his head up and down humming wile doing so making Ryou cry out his name. "b- Bakura.. I'm going to cum" Bakura heard Ryou's warning and engulfed the whole length again and gave it one last hard suck. Seeing white spots, Ryou came into his mouth with a loud "AAHHHHH", Bakura tried to swallow it all but some of the sperm leaked out of his mouth on his cheek.

Ryou was panted who was panting like a maniac pulled Bakura by his hair up to face him. Half lidded eye's stared at Bakura. Than Ryou pulled Bakura's face closer and he licked his cum of Bakura's face. Than he slowly and softly started to kiss Bakura. A passionate kiss filled with love.

Bakura and Ryou broke apart. "say Ryou" Bakura started nervously, if he was going to do it, he need to be shure Ryou was ready. "mnhh?" Ryou was to far in heaven to answer with words. "are you tired, or uhh.." Bakura got nervous and looked away, maybe sucking him of wasn't the best idea to get Ryou to have sex with him. He felt a warm hand on his cheek, he turned his head towards Ryou who than started to kiss him again. it didn't last long before Ryou broke the two apart and said "take me 'kura".

Bakura started to smile and kissed Ryou rough on the lips than he licked his ear, whispering "you won't regret this" than he started to butterfly kiss him down to the right nipple, first licking it and than taking the numb thing into his mouth. Bakura's left hand started to twist the other nipple wile his right stared tracing patterns on Ryou's waist.

"m nngg ahh yes" Ryou praised Bakura with little moans. And it wasn't long till both Ryou's nipples were stiffened and Bakura continued his way down to the bellybutton. Bakura stuck his tongue in it twirling it around a little, receiving some more, and louder moans form Ryou.

Than Bakura stood up and took of his own underpants, so teasingly slow. Ryou's eyes went big as he eyed the monster of a cock. Ryou leaned in closer, wanting to touch it. but then he looked up "m-may i?" and he pointed at Bakura's erection. "Whatever you want darling" Bakura said and than Ryou grabbed Bakura's cock and began to pump it. "mnngh.. ahh.." little moans escaped Bakura's mouth as Ryou started to pump faster. Ryou than grabbed all of his courage leaned In and kissed the head. Bakura's eye's went big and his head felt back at the sudden warmth around his penis's head. "mnng Ryou" he moaned getting a hold on Ryou's hair.

Ryou knew what he wanted, and so Ryou engulfed the head of the length and sucked lightly, afraid of the taste. Bakura who was now in more pleasure than ever bucked his hips, slaming his cock all the way into Ryou's wet carven, chocking him. Ryou pushed Bakura away and tried to breath. Bakura felt guilty and begain to stoke his hair. "sorry" he said soft. Ryou looked up at him and smiled with still tears in the corners of his eyes. "'S okay" he said softly.

And he went to suck again. Bakura, amazed by how good Ryou is in blowjobs, almost bucked in again, but he had restrain himself. and after a minute he could feel the back of Ryou's throat. "r-rrryou, I can't… restrain… NGHHG" Bakura moaned but than Ryou started to bop his head like Bakura had done to him, humming and bopping….

"aahhh" Ryou could feel Bakura getting close and than the throbbing member was removed from his mouth. They both let out a moan of displeasure but Bakura than grabbed the lubricant he had got when Ryou was undressing, and started to lube three fingers with it. "lay down with your legs spread" he said to Ryou. Ryou silently obeyed and laid down. Bakura spreaded his legs and puted one lubricated finger against Ryou's hole. "this is going to hurt a little" he warned and Ryou nodded than Bakura moved the finger in and Ryou's hands found their way again into his hair. Bakura didn't wait and directly started to move the finger out and in again. which made Ryou moan in pleasure. Than Bakura kissed him and slipped a second finger in. "mnnngg" Ryou moaned in discomfort. "shshhhh, it is going to be alright" Bakura lulled Ryou kissing away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Ryou nodded again and held on to Bakura some more. Bakura slipped a hand around Ryou's semi-erected member and started to pump it, Ryou moaned out in pleasure and didn't notice much of the third finger slipping inside of him and spreading his tight hole.

"I think you are ready" Bakura whispered into Ryou's ear and he coated Ryou's hand with the rest of the lube. "do you know what to do?" he asked Ryou, and Ryou nodded with a red face, starting to pump and lube Bakura's shaft.

Bakura positioned himself infront of Ryou and with his fully erected shaft poked his hole. Bakura looked at Ryou questionly. Than after a few seconds of silence Ryou said " please Bakura, fuck me" more wasn't needed for Bakura to push himself inside of tight little Ryou.

"ngghhgg, so big" Ryou moaned in pain.

"ngghhgg, so tight" Bakura moaned in pleasure

After a few minutes of adjusting Ryou began to wiggle signing Bakura he was ready. Kissing him Bakura slowly got himself out of Ryou to slam right back in, in one time hitting that spot in Ryou which made him see stars "YESS" Ryou screamed "YESH …. Ahh… ahhhhh… harder …. Faster … please" Ryou stared to sound like a whore, screaming and begging for more. "mnngg … ughh ahh…. Yes .. ah-ha… Ryou you're so…. Mngh… TIGHT" Bakura rocked into Ryou with all his might. "NGGHH BAKURA!" Ryou screamd as his seed left his body in a bliss of pure pleasure, covering both himself and Bakura in his semen. Ryou's hole tightned even more and after two more trusts.. "AAAAHHNNGG RRYYOUU" Bakura cummed andfilled Ryou to the rim…

Bakura pulled out of Ryou kissing and hugging him wile doing so. "love you" Ryou said snuggling his head into Bakura's shoulder. "right back at you" Bakura said. He pulled Ryou closer and tried to look for something blanket like. When he noticed two man with sand-coloured hair, the one shocked and the other smirking standing in the door opening.

Marik: "I guess I wasn't missed"

* * *

**Well…. What do you think? I know I did to many **and than, than he. **… but I can't do anything about that now. I really hope you like it.**

**Ryou: O/O sorry Marik**

**Amarante: well than sexy boizz, I got to go sleep now… **

**Ryou: -_- your English is horrible**

**Amarante: I know**

**Bakura: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
